


Passion

by GoringWriting



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Introspection, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Murder, Protective Tony Stark, Threats, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: He is more than just Iron man.





	Passion

Tony Stark hates with a burning passion. He hates the public that ridicules every small thing he does. Who listen to the opinions of others instead of forming their own. He hates the vultures that make up New York's paparazzi and reporters. He hates politicians, military men, and slimey business men that think they can use their aggressive masculinity to make him bow, make him bend, make him break.

He hated Howard and Obi...Stane. He's obliterated them from his family tree. Burned their branches and vacuumed the ashes. Then blew up the vacuum.

He hates the Avengers as well. Captain Righteous looks for Howard in him and Tony never wants the day to come where he finds him. 

He'll never trust Widow again. He looks at her and can't help the anger that runs in his body. Sure they play his hate for her off as him having a hurt ego over her report but the truth is he couldn't give two shits over some half baked psychological evaluation made by a woman who switches sides like she switched clothes. They call him dangerous. He's only killed when provoked. What's her excuse?

No, the reason he hates her is because she stood there watching him die. Knowing that he was slowly, painfully, dying.

He'll never forgive her for that. 

Thor's a cool guy he'll admit. Funny and kind and all the other things that Tony avoids because he doesn't want to dirty that goodness.

But Tony also doesn't take well to manipulation, even if it is harmless. He knows that Thor pretends to be dumb to get what he wants. Has seen it in many of the women who try to fuck him so they can steal from him. Thor's sin was hubris, not stupidity and Tony is the only one who sees it.

Clint...they could be friends. Clint has as much hate for being manipulated as Tony does. A similar sense of humor and he's baseline like Tony is. 

But...he's friends with Natasha and Tony knows that if it came down to it. Clint would side with her and there's no way Natasha would ever be on Tony's side.

Tony also loves with unwavering passion. 

He loves Pepper. She's his impulse control and he always knows where he stands with her because she'd tell him if she hates his guts.

Rhodey is stuck with him. They've known each other for decades. They're well past the return policy.

He loves JARVIS, DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers. They're his children and he knows they love him as much as he loves them. He'll probably turn himself into a robot so he can live with them forever.

He also loves Bruce Banner. The man needs someone in his corner and Tony is just that person. Bruce doesn't expect anything from him and he likes science for science's sake.

He's cautious at first. Tony understands. He knows some people need time to adjust to knew things. Especially when the last new thing Bruce experienced was aliens.

Tony is fiercely of protective of the people who he claims as his. So...he walks into Thaddeus Ross' latest installation. The place is empty. The personel won't show up for another two days.

Ross looks him straight in the eye as he tells him that he's going to get Banner. Then he describes in detail every sick and twisted thing he's going to do to the 'monster.'

Tony sees red.

Tony has never been violent. The Ten Rings made him so. 

But even in the most white hot burning anger Tony is still smarter than the average man. 

He leaves, makes sure the cameras see him leave and he goes to his hotel and does what he does best he builds.

He shows up at Ross'office the next day and the man let's him. Before he's even on camera he shuts the cameras down with an EMP.

Tony asks if Ross has changed his stance on Bruce and the man says no and describes even more horrid experiments he wants to perform.

Ross still hasn't noticed that the cameras are out.

Tony turns to leave and pulls something from his pocket and there's a soft buzzing and then he hears Ross seize up. Tony wonders if Ross is as scared as we was when Ob...Stane used this on him.

He had hoped he wouldn't need it. But for Bruce? For Pepper? For Rhodey? For his Bots? He'd do anything.

Even kill.

"Ross. You shouldn't underestimate me," Tony says and begins to unbutton the General's shirt.

"What was it you said? That you wanted to open the Hulk out and examine his organs?" Tony says a sick smile on his face.

The look of Ross' face is priceless and gives Tony a sick twisted sense of pleasure.

He kills Ross with no fanfare. Just slits his throat and watches him bleed out. There's blood all over Tony's hands but they're easily hidden with warm woolen gloves. 

A gift from Bruce.

Tony leaves the body right where it is and returns to his hotel room to catch a quick nap.

He may be Tony Stark. And he may be Iron Man. But he's also The Merchant of Death.

People would do well to remember that.


End file.
